Discovery
by Mephyia
Summary: Finding and locating the other Members of ORG13. Sort of a sequal to The Birth. Mild Langauge
1. SAIX

"So like.. I heard he was rabid. Attacking random people like a crazy freak, yo. But only on full moon. Like-a wolf or sumthin'"

"I swear your speach gets dumber each day you don't have a heart Xigbar."

"And yours gets more properer... or sumthin' like that. Damn Xally you made my head hurt." Xigbar rubbed a temple as he walked along side III. Xaldin scoft a little and shook his head, dreads swinging back and forth. "Dude watch it. You'll poke my other eye out."

"One could only hope."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I'm sick of the bullet holes in my jackt."

"Not my fault."

"It is too."

"S'not."

"Did you just say 'snot'?"

"No. I said 's'not', like 'it's not' just smaller and junk."

"... That's retarded."

"You're retarded, Mr. Sideburns."

"Cyclops."

"Muttenchops."

"Big rax."

"Al-n-dix."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Yeah it does!!! All. In. Dicks."

"That's really mature."

"Did you know Xemnas is Mansex? Oh man did I get a beating for that one." Xigbar laughed and Xaldin began to wish that blast had just killed him instead of turn him into a Nobody.

_For the love of the gods, please somebody, anybody, NOBODY, shut Xigbar the hell up..._ Xaldin prayed over and over again as they walked the streets of Traverse Town.

First off, Xaldin continued to think in hopes of getting the annoying man out of his head, they didn't even know what the Nobody looked like. Secondly they didn't have Zexion so he couldn't sniff him out. Xemnas had told them it would be good practice to hone their skills as Nobodies themselves.

But as everyone was quite aware, Xigbar and Xaldin have basically mastered their skills just from pissing each other off. Maybe this was more of a test to make sure they wouldn't kill each other. Or maybe...

No!! No way!! This isn't some trick to make them get along!!

"Dude you look kinda weird.."

"Shut up."

"... HA! You got an erection!! Ew go take care of that in the corner." Xigbar pushed Xaldin towards said corner which just made the bigger one angry.

"Maybe you should just get on your knees!!" Xaldin shoved him back.

"That's no way creature such as ourselves should act." The two stopped bickering, weapons pointed at each other's head and looked at the voice.

A man with light blue hair stood. Broken chains fell around his wrists and what looked like chain burn was up and down his arms. A distintive X scar was gracing his forehead and his hair looked almost like a rooster's crown.

"Oh gods..." Xigbar started. Xaldin blinked expecting a relatively smart thing to come out of the freeshooter's mouth. "...Your face is perfect for target practice." Nope. He's still dumber then dumb.

"Do you wish to loose your other eye?"

"No."

"So I suggest you reconsider your previous statement."

"Dude, Xally he speaks more properer then you!!"

"Xigbar, 'properer' is not a word." Xaldin sighed. He looked at the stranger. "I'm guessing you're the one we're searching for."

"Searching for me? Why would that be?"

"Well cause like--" Xaldin's hand went over Xigbar's mouth.

"Our Superior would like to extend an offer to Nobodies simular to us. He wishes to band together to find a way to get our hearts back."

"Is that what happened to me? I lost my heart? Irony I guess. What are your names?"

"My name is Xaldin. This idiot is Xigbar."

"This 'idiot' is your current superior, ass." Xigbar pushed Xaldin's hand away.

"Amusing. The idiot has a higher rank. What does he do? Offer some service to your Superior?" He laughed a little.

"That's disgusting. When you see Xemnas you'd understand." Xigbar shook. "Anyway, will you join? A fellow like you seems like you would miss your heart. When there's a chance to get it back presented to you, you should take it. We won't offer it twice." Xaldin was slightly impressed. Maybe Xigbar wasn't an idiot after all.

"I do miss my heart..." A pale hand touched the spot where his heart should be. "But I do not trust idiots."

"Then trust me." Xaldin said quickly before Xigbar got a word in edge wise. "What's your name?"

"Saix."

"Join us Saix. I assure you it will be in your best interest." The hell?! Did Xigbar just say that?!! Xaldin was shocked!! Hell Saix was shocked.

"Alright fine. I'll join."


	2. AXEL

"PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease--"

"Shut up."

"PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease--"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Oh gods could Vexen be any more annoying?!

Why yes... yes he could... He could be Xigbar.

Zexion shuddered at the thought. He knew Vexen's power- GAH element!! No more hanging out with Xigbar- was ice so he did expect him to have some problems with the fire burning down this small town outside of what is now Hallow Bastian.

"Oh for fuck's sake ZEXION!! I order you to---"

"Do you know how HARD it is to pick up the scent of darkness of another when, A. there's smoke everywhere and B. you're whining like a little girl?!" Zexion sighed. He sniffed at the air again. Ah ha got him this time.

Zexion ran fast making sure he didn't loose the scent. All the while Vexen was behind him screaming if the flames got to close.

"BURN BITCH BURN!!" Zexion stopped in mid run which caused Vexen to plow into him and topple him over.

"Get off!!" Zexion shoved Vexen off in a huff. He blinked at the shadow over him and looked up.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." The red head grinned. "What brings your hot ass to this side of the world?" Zexion knew he had some sort of reply but his mouth just opened and closed in shock.

"YOU!! You're the one burning everything!!" Vexen accused with his index finger.

"Well duh. I figure I ain't got no heart to care what happens. Plus no one is alive here. Sad ain't it? Such a nice place too..." He shook his and went 'tsk, tsk, tsk' then offered Zexion a hand. "C'mon babe, no point of you being on the groud."

"My name is Zexion, NOT 'babe'." He got up and brushed himself off.

"Well my name is Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized, Zexy?"

"Zexion."

"Zexy."

"Zexion!"

"I lke Zexy better."

"It's Zexion!! Z-E-X-I-O-N. Commit it to YOUR memory, prick!!"

"It's definately doing something to my prick." A smirk graced Axel's face. Once again, Zexion's mouth didn't seem to want to work.

Xemans HAD to be pulling a prank on them. Did he ACTUALLY WANT Axel to join them?!

"Eh hem... Mr. Axel, Zexion and I are here to make a proposition to you." Vexen started. He opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted.

"Sure I'll do whatever." Axel said not even hearing the rest.

"... But you don't even know--"

"Hey if I get to be with that hot piece of ass then why not agree?" Axel wrapped his arm around Zexion and gave Vexen a thumbs up.

"Don't touch me..."

"Saving yourself for someone? Or is someone you size not appealing? Like 'em big?" Damnit mouth work!! Say a comeback to this rude red haired asshole!!

"Actually he's already taken by Lexaeus."

Did Xigbar stop by cause time just froze. Zexion just stared at Vexen, mouth hanging open.

"Ah... competition." Axel nodded some.

"LEXAEUSANDIARENOTSLEEPINGTOGETHER!! WHATGAVEYOUTHEIDEA?!! WHATISWRONGWITHYOUVEXEN!! ICAN'TBELIEVEYOUJUSTSAIDTHAT!!" Zexion pulled out a book from a dark portal. Axel blinked.

"What are you going to do with---" WHAP!! Axel cringed as he saw Vexen - Vexen? What that the name Zaxy yelled?- go flying into the nearest building.

"Ok... it's been noted... not to piss you off..." Axel nodded again still somewhat in shock that the book had so much power. "You're pretty powerful Zexy..." Zexion turned to him a strange gleam in his eye. "Er- Zexion!! Zexion!! Your name is Zexion!!"

"Thank you."

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE WHO'S HIGHER RANK THEN YOU!!" Vexen came back brushing himself off.

"Don't say things like that!!" Thus a full blown out fight started between the two and Axel knew...

He was going to like hanging out with them.


	3. DEMYX

Now then... You probably expect antics here too.

But then again we are currently with the two sober members of the organization.

"How did we end up as fish...?"

"I have no clue..." The two looked at each other, their fishy bodies swimming along with the current.

"You look funny..."

"Well you're surprisingly small." Once again the two looked at their fishy selves.

"I really am small..." Lexaeus whispered.

"And I really am funny looking..." Xemnas whispered back.

"Our new member is a fish...?" Lexaeus asked as he attempted to swim.

"No he's human... why we're fish is beyond me..." Xemnas moved a pectoral fin gingerly. "Why do I have to look funny? Why the pok-a-dots?"

"I believe your type of fish is called a juv." Lexaeus was swimming in circles obviously getting used to the new body. "I think I'm a chocolate dipped damsel."

"How do you know that?"

"Zexion made me read a lot when he was Ienzo."

"Were you two..."

"No."

"But it really--"

"I know what it seemed like. But the answer is no." Lexaeus stopped swimming and looked at his superior.

"Seriously? Cause if I was--"

"Xemnas." A small laugh came from the funny looking fish.

"Relax, I won't go near him." Xemnas grew brave and swam forward some. Just as he did they were scooped up by a bucket.

"I GOT FISHIES!!!" The happy blond haired teenager jumped for joy at his catch, splashing as much as he possiblly can. Xemnas growled and swam to the top of the watch.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Catching fish in a bucket for shame!!"

"HOLY SHIT TALKING FISH!!" The boy dropped the bucket. It floated helplessly on the ocean surface. He peered over the edge and looked at the two in the bucket. "Who are you talking fish?"

"First off we're not really fish..." Lexaeus started. "Can you take us to land?"

"...But water is better... I would like to be a fish."

"Ah you're Demyx aren't you?" Xemnas waved a fin as he spoke.

"How'd you know?! You're a smart fishy!! I'm gonna keep you!!"

"... But we're not fish..." Lexaeus mumbled.

"You look like fish..."

"Take us to land Demyx." Xemnas said softly. Demyx bit his lip in thought.

"Alright..." He swam to the shore holding the bucket over his head.

"If I wasn't a fish I probably would be throwing up right now..." Xemnas groaned as they were thrown back and forth with the water. Once to shore Demyx dumped out the bucket and watched. In a poof of black smoke the two were back in their human-er-Nobody forms. Xemnas urked and ran to find the nearest rock. Lexaeus paled.

"WOW!! So you really are magical fish!!" Demyx sat in the water waiting for Lexaeus to say something.

"Uh... No this is what we really look like... See Demyx we came here to ask you if you wanted to join our Organization." Lexaeus winced as he heard Xemnas loosing what ever was in his stomach.

"...No. NOOO way." Demyx shook his head. "I don't fight."

"There won't be fighting. We're just trying to find a way to get our hearts back."

"I have a heart."

"... No you don't." Demyx looked at the waves.

"Just because we're Nobodies doesn't mean we can't have a Nobody-heart. We just don't feel."

"You know a lot."

"I've been like this for a while. It gave me time to think."

"Ew salt water..." Xemnas returned after gargling said water. At least it got rid of the bile taste. "What do you say Demyx? Will you join us?"

"How many are there?"

"So far 8. You will be number 9." Demxy thought for a bit.

"And its just so we can get our hearts back?"

"Yes."

"... Alright I'll join."


	4. LUXORD

Aqua eyes glared back at calm smiling grey-blue ones. The own of the former flexed his fingers as he gingerly reached for a card. Wait no draw back think it through. He gulped and stared at the cards in his hands. C'mon think. You need a 6!! A 6!!! Gotta pull a six!! Once again he reaches to the pile and pulls out a card.

A 2.

"Aw fuck..." Axel sighed as he added the card to his hand. He didn't have any twos!!

"Do you have any twos?" Axel's head hit the table as he tossed his new card to the other. The man smiled and picked up the last card on the table. "Alright hand me your sixes." Axel's hands slammed to the table as he handed them over. "Now your pants." Axel stood up slowly and removed his pants. Down to his boxers.

Axel is never EVER going to play strip "Go Fish" again.

"One more round." Axel sat down and shuffled the cards. The other man laughed.

"Sure. You'll loose again, and then it's your buddy's turn." The blond pointed to the grumbling black haired dreadhead who we've already discovered is Mr. Sideburns.

"As if." The older one snapped then winced at what he said. Too much Xigbar. The blond man laughed again.

"Won't this be fun. I'll have all your bloody clothes by the time we're done and you won't even know my name." The man re-arranged his cards accordingly and Axel glared angrily at his.

All he needed was a 10... 10... two cards left on the table.. 10... 10... 10... 10...

DAMNIT!!! Ace!!

Axel's head hit the table again as the blond took his cards and his boxers laughing.

This was all left to Xaldin now.

"Good luck Xally... And uh... Can I borrow your jacket?" Axel shivered a little in his full nakedness.

"No." Xaldin sat down with a whimpering Axel at his side. "You control fire. Use it." He snapped as Axel rubbed against him as some sort of attempt for body heat.

"So...?" Axel met the cold stone floor as Xaldin shoved him away.

"You going to be so cold to your boyfriend?" The man was laughing again and Xaldin was getting irritated by it. "You know maybe you should give him your jacket. You don't want his cock to freeze and fall off."

"I'd rather take my chances since he's not my boyfriend."

"XALLY!! I DON'T WANT IT TO FALL OFF!!" Axel petted himself. "I need it for naughty things with Zexion..."

"You know he's not interesting with you." Xaldin said monotone as he shuffled and delt the cards. The two arranged their cards in order of numbers, lowest being on the left, highest on the right. Axel watched biting his lip.

"How can you say he's not interested in me?! Everyone's interested in me!!"

"I'm not." The two card players echoed each other. Axel stared at them slack jawed as the two played.

"HOW CAN YOU---MMMMPH!!!" Axel gagged as Xaldin's glove was shoved into his mouth.

"Thank you."

"No problem." The game oddly went on with practically no one talking. Axel was pouting with the glove in his mouth as he watched.

"I win." Xaldin said as he put the last of his cards down. "I want Axel's boxers." A happy squee came from the red head. Xaldin looked at him. "Who said I was giving them back to you?" He scoft as he tucked the said discarded little flame covered boxers into his coat pocket.

A pout came to the tattooed face again, his arms crossed over his chest.

Round two started and Xaldin got back Axel's pants. Round three, his jacket. So on and so forth until he had the other in his boxers.

"Now then. We can quit or not? Quite frankly I've seen enough man bits to last me a lifetime today." Xaldin tapped his cards against the table. The blond man sighed and laid down his cards.

"My name is Luxord." He said as he collected them and carefully counted each one.

"Like there ISN'T 52!!" Axel huffed.

"There isn't. There's only 15." Luxord said as he spread out the cards. Axel's jaw dropped. HOW'D HE DO THAT?! "What do you want with me anyway?"

"We're from an organization. We're looking for other like us, Nobodies. Our goal is to return to our former forms. To retrive our hearts. You'll become the 10th member if you choose to join. We won't force you into it but keep in mind we might have to kill you if you don't." Xaldin said calmly as he handed back Luxord's clothes.

"Bloody sounds like you're forcing me."

"Then take it how you feel." Xaldin shrugged.

"Hey... Xally can I have my clothes back?" Axel pawed at him.

"My name is Xaldin and as you know by now the idiot is Axel." Xaldin reached out to Luxord. The blond nodded and took his hand shaking it lightly.

"I'm not an idiot!!"

"So how did you become a Nobody, Xaldin?" Luxord pulled on his shirt as he spoke. He stared at the piercing violet blue eyes that the Nobody across from him had.

"We don't talk about those things. The past is in the past."

"Hmm... I like your style..." Luxord nodded some then thought for a moment. "Sure why not. I'll join."

"Can I have my clothes back??!!" Axel whined pawing more at Xaldin.

"No. You go home naked."


	5. MARLUXIA

"AAAAACCHOOO!!!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Saix... It's just all this..pollen... AAAAAACCHHHOOOOO!!!" Zexion almost fell over from that one. If Saix hadn't been standing behind him he probably would have.

"Why did Xemnas send us?" The berserker sighed as he helped the other stand. Zexion rubbed his nose a little.

"This is your first mission. In the words of Xemans, 'don't fuck it up'."

"That's not answering my question. And if anything--" Another sneeze came out of Zexion. Saix moved to let him fall backwards to the ground. "--You're the one 'fucking up'."

"Damn these flowers!! Who's the insane one who's growing these?!" Zexion pinched his nose. "Stupid Xemnas!! He knows i'm allergic to pollen!!" He pulled his hood over his head and pulled the strings so just his eyes showed. Saix snorted.

"Like that's really going to help."

"It'll help mentally." Zexion snapped. That caused a dry laugh from his current partner.

"So are you going to answer my question or what?" Saix offered a hand which Zexion greatly excepted.

"Because Xaldin took Axel and I have no intentions of ever being alone with the red head. **EVER**." Zexion shuddered at the first experince with the said Nobody. Saix just lifted an eyebrow and lead on.

The two traveled in silence the rest of the way, following the strange tunnel of pink flowers. Little 'chu' noises came from the hooded figure as his allergies got worse.

"I think..." The silence broke. "...I'm gonna die here..."

"Stop being dramatic, Zexion."

"I think... in some sort of way... This member will be the death of me." He stopped. "He will be... just you wait and see."

"If he is then I will pursue Axel after your death." Saix stopped and stared at him.

"... If I die you'll date Axel? That's... amusing." A hidden smile appeared on the older one's face. "I'll try not to die."

"You better. I don't know if I could bare that..." Saix shuddered in slight fear.

"I have no intentions of dying." Zexion patted his shoulder as he continued the trek.

The silence resumed and they both sighed after about an hour.

"My nose is plugged..."

"I don't think this ever stops..." Another sigh came from them. Then a low growl which made Zexion jump. He stepped back (way back) as Saix's claymore came into view. The berserker swung it slicing through the thick vines and flowers creating a path to where ever this thing lead to. Zexion followed slowly making sure he wasn't in harms way.

The damned flower tunnel was a maze!! Once to the center Saix stopped his vicious attack on the flowers and Zexion came to stand next to him.

"I figured out the answer to your question. If it was anyone else, they would have become lost in the maze and it would have taken days."

"Especially if it was Xigbar and Axel." Saix added. He returned his weapon to the darkness just before a flower pot smacked into his head.

"I. WORKED. SO. FUCKING. HARD. ON. THAT. YOU. BRUTE!!!!!" Another flower pot came flying however Saix caught this one.

"Please calm down. Even though he seems rather rash... We mean you no harm." Zexion hid behind the other, not really wanting to get hit. The pink haired man composed himself and took a deep breath.

"Forgive me. I just get... a tad touchy about my flowers." He walked over to mend to some. "I don't care what anyone says, just because a man loves flowers doesn't mean he's gay." Saix and Zexion blinked then looked at each other confused. "Now what can I do for you?"

"My name is Zexion, this is Saix. We were wondering if you would be interested in returning to your previous for--"

"I have no intentions of returning to human form." The man stood and glared at them. "Not when I have this glorious power."

"Then will you help us return to ours? You see we need others like us to help. We've been searching for others. If you join us then you'll be the 11th."

"The 11th?" He laughed. "That doesn't sound appealing." He stared at them for a moment before turning and continuing on his flowers.

"Please." Zexion walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to join us... You have to help. You might not like the idea of being a human but I miss my heart!! I miss being able to look at the one I loved and feel it--"

"Lexaeus?"

"Saix if you make a joke about Lexaeus and I hanging out so much I swear to the GODS I will beat you." Zexion shot the giggling man a death glare, which promptly shut him up.

"Does it really mean that much to you?" The pink haired man looked over his shoulder. Zexion nodded. He sighed and continued with his plants a little before turning back to them. "My name is Marluxia."


	6. LARXENE

"Total bang flower boy.That's all this is. We'll all wake up and it'll end up just bein' a nightmare. NIGHTmare. But we'll have our hearts and everything would be peach keen." Xigbar nodded. Marluxia just sighed. Why were the sitting there anyway? The beach wasn't that great of a place to be. Just woman in bikinis and men in speedos...

So which one was Xigbar here for exactly...?

"Why are we here?" Marluxia grumbled as Xigbar got a bit excited.

"Loooook!! That chick!! Bouncy!!" Xigbar pulled Marluxia into a head lock as he pointed at the girls playing volleyball.

"..." Xigbar froze and let go of Marluxia and cringed away.

"You're... you're GAY!!!" Le gasps came from Xigbar as he mock fainted.

"JUST BECAUSE I LIKE FLOWERS AND HAVE PINK HAIR DOES NOT MEAN I'M GAY!!!" Marluxia huffed and slugged Xigbar in the shoulder.

"Whoa calm down there!! Just a joke." Xigbar laughed as he rubbed his shoulder. They both jump when a yellow dagger lands inbetween them.

"WHAT-"

"-THE-"

"-HELL?!" They both finished the sentence and looked at the person who threw it. A woman with what could be considered antennas coming off of her head glared down at them.

"I should beat you two perverts into pulp." She hissed. Marluxias stood up fast.

"He's the pervert!! I would never look at a woman like that!!" He waved his hands frantically.

"Yeah cause you're totally gay pinky." Xigbar stood up and brushed himself off.

"I AM NOT GAY!!"

"ENOUGH!!!" Another yellow dagger flying passed their faces. "Now pinky if you aren't a part of this then back away."

"As much as I would love to see him beaten up but a woman I unfortunately can't allow a superior to get hurt for my amusement." He brushed some hair off his shoulder. He walked over to her and pulled her hands into his. "And to be honest I would hate to see a beautiful woman such as yourself, dirty your hands on such a task." He let go leaving a rose in her hands. He turned and looked at Xigbar. He cracked his knuckles as he smirked. "Allow me to do it."

"Marluxia." The growl was low as Xigbar reached for his gun.

"Relax sir. I have no intentions. I'll just take it up with the Superior." He gave an innocent smile.

"What.. are you two...?" The girl backed up Marluxia turned back and bowed to her.

"My name is Marluxia. Forgive our rudeness. Perhaps you can help us..." He gave a soft smile to her. "We're looking for someone like us. He has powers over some sort of element, like me with my flowers. Have you by chance seen someone like that?" Xigbar could gag at the shit Marluxia was laying on.

"Marly." He interrupted with a soft cough.

"Yes, Xigbar?"

"She's who we're looking for."

"Eh...?" Marluxia blinked. "But... I... though..." Xigbar shook his head.

"Miss we've been looking for you. Really I was beach looking to find you. You found us so it save us time. We're from a group of---"

"Save you shit." She crushed the rose in her hand. "Do you know what kind of HELL I've been going through and you two just come here and expect me to just LISTEN to you?! I lost my family!! My boyfriend!!"

"Ah I see... You've become a Nobody rescently..." Marluxia whispered.

"We're exactly like you. No Hearts, lost everything. We know how it is and we understand what you're going through. Trust me on that." Xigbar extended his hand to her. "What's your name?"

"... Larxene."

"Larexene would you come with us? We want to find a way to return our hearts to our bodies and once again live." She looked between the two.

"If I join... you're not going to change your mind about the hearts are you?"

"No we won't."

"Alright... I'm in."


	7. ROXAS

This was a mission he had to do himself. After the incident in Radient Garden he couldn't trust anyone else. So he stood there staring at the sun that threatened to set but never would, and waited. And waited and he began to feel he came on the wrong day.

Then he heard it. Some splashing and then coughing as if someone was trying not to drown. He followed the noise to a naked boy struggling to get to his knees.

"Here." He offered a hand to help the younger up. It was quickly slapped away and the blond struggled to his feet and ran.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He yelled as he tripped and met the sand again. Soft sobs came form the small form.

"I didn't do anything." Ansem's voice was quiet as he walked over to him. "I can help you.. I can help you return to your original self."

"My..." The bright blue eyes pierced up at him. "Original... self..?" Ansem blinked.

"Do you not remember...?" He asked as he crouched down to him. The boy shook his head. the older blond thought for a second. If the boy didn't remember then Sora was still alive and if Sora was still alive...

Then he was only half a being.

"What's my name...? Where am I from...? Why am I naked...?" Ansem snapped out of his daze as he felt the boy grab onto his arm. The wise man gave him a soft smile and slipped off his own jacket. He wrapped it around the other and helped him stand.

"Your name is Roxas. You are from a little island and why you are naked I do not know." Ansem gave a soft laugh. It seemed to take away some tension on the younger's body.

"Roxas..." The boy repeated as his blue eyes stared blankly at the world in front of him. "Why do I feel empty inside..?" He whispered softly as his fingers played with the fabric that was wrapped around his small shoulders.

"That's because you're missing your heart." Roxas shoved away from him, his eyes wide in fear.

"THEN HOW AM I ALIVE?! How am I?!! Stay AWAY!!!" Roxas backed away from him then started to run. He ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Roxas!! Wait!!" Ansem tried to catch up but being old and having a heart he tired easily. When he looked up Roxas was in the arms of a silver haired man. His bright orange eyes pierced into older ones.

"Master Ansem... it's been too long..." The man's lips moved seamlessly as he spoke. A soft smile over his lips as he let Roxas cling to him. "Roxas... do you want your heart back?" A soft nod was felt on his side. "I can help you get it back.. unlike him who would just use you..."

"Xehanort!! Do not fill his head with lies!!" Ansem snarled. He was fed up with his former student.

"It's Xemnas now." He gave a smirk as he watched the oldest of the three nearly blow his top. With a small gesture of his hand he produced clothing to fit Roxas's body.

Pulling the boy away he helped him into them, making sure that they weren't too big. Once dressed Roxas ran his hand over the soft leather. Xemnas crouched down and brushed some strands of hair from Roxas's face in a fatherly mannor.

"Roxas.. will you come with me? I promise you, we'll get your heart back. You will never have to feel that pain of emptiness. There are others like us, and we're so close to gaining what we lost. With your help, we'll succeed and you'll be whole again." Xemnas's voice sounded sincere but Ansem knew better.

"You promise...?" Roxas's voice was quiet.

"Don't belive him Roxas. He just was to exploit your powers." Ansem practically yelled it.

"I promise Roxas." Xemnas stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This man.. trying to convince you otherwise, wants to take everything we've managed to gain and stop us. He doesn't want us to succeed."

"Xemnas... what are you doing...?!" Ansem took a step back as the other turned Roxas towards him.

"You should stop him. Before he makes it so you can't retrieve your heart, you should stop him... Kill him..." With the last words a keyblade came into Roxas's hand.

"I won't allow anyone to stop me from gaining back what I lost." Roxas hissed. He stepped back a little then launched himself at Ansem.

Xemnas grinned as he watched Roxas's keyblade torn into Ansem's flesh with each swing. He almost felt like laughing as he saw the sand turn redder with blood. It wasn't until Ansem was on the ground did he call Roxas off.

The keyblade vanished as Roxas wiped off some blood from his face as he turned to walk back to Xemnas he kicked a bit of sand at the broken old body.

"I'll kill you next time." Roxas snarled when he looked back.

"Come Roxas." Xemnas opened a portal. "Let us return so you can meet the others."

"Others...?"

"Yes. You're the 13th. The Organization is now 13."


End file.
